


Stay

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, It's Bellatrix what do you expect, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix never lets Pansy stay.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #258: After.

“Stay.”

Pansy pauses mid-movement, her leg hovering in the air. She turns, her eyes wide in disbelief, to stare at the woman beside her. Bellatrix never wants her to stay; she always kicks Pansy out after she’s satisfied. She certainly never comforts Pansy after she uses her. 

“Stay,” Bellatrix rasps again, her voice hoarse from punishment at the Dark Lord’s wand. Her talon-like hand wraps around Pansy’s bruised wrist and yanks her back into the bed. 

The older witch has taught her passivity and obedience, so Pansy lets Bellatrix pull her into an embrace, one leather-clad arm at her throat and the other snaking over her hips. Knowing better than to question this unexpected tenderness — and this _is_ tenderness, coming from Bellatrix — Pansy simply closes her eyes and tries to sleep. 

Moments like this are rare — nonexistent, really — so Pansy doesn’t mind when she feels Bellatrix’s nails dig into her skin, or when Bellatrix’s other hand squeezes her throat. 

Bellatrix eventually falls asleep, but her hands continue to grip Pansy possessively even in slumber, and this more than anything soothes her. 

Pansy is sure that tomorrow she will be unwelcome again after pleasing Bellatrix. 

That knowledge is also soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
